


Inconvenience

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Awkwardness, Butch is awkward as hell, Confessions, F/M, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Super Mutants, he doesn't want to admit his crush, inconvenient boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: Butch and Amanda have to hide from super mutants, but the cave is a tight squeeze, and Butch can't conceal his excitement. Awkwardness ensues followed by confessions. Pretty much pure fluff.





	

"Butch! I think I hear something!" Amanda cut off his ramble about how annoying Radroaches are with a hand against his mouth. 

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" She whispered. Sure enough, Butch could hear the faint sound of Super Mutant conversation, a cacophony of stupidity that sounded like a whole colony of them.

"We need to hide!" Hissed Amanda, finally lifting her hand off of his face. Butch simply nodded and followed her as she began searching.

"What about that cave?" Suggested Butch, pointing to a small hollowed out space in the cliffside, more of a crevice, really. It was barely big enough for both of them to fit in, but if it would keep them safe, they could squeeze.

"Yes! Quick!" Amanda sprinted towards the cliffside, Butch not far behind. She squeezed herself into the small space, back pressed against the rough rock wall. Butch followed suit, visibly uncomfortable as the smallness of the space truly dawned on him and he ended up completely pressed up against Amanda.

The space was tucked far away enough from the Super Mutants' path that they could rule out the threat of immediate danger, but close enough that they still had to be alert. 

And alert Butch was, although not in the right way. Despite there being Super Mutants outside their hideout, Butch was getting turned on from being pressed so close to Amanda. He did his best to shift and hide it, but eventually Amanda felt his erection poking her leg.

"Butch," whispered Amanda, "what do you have in your pocket?"

"What?" He feigned innocence, hoping she'd drop it.

"Something in your pocket is poking me in the leg."

Shit. She'd noticed. He flushed bright red and tried to flatten himself against the wall, away from her.

"Butch, just take it out, it's uncomfortable."

He felt his cheeks go even hotter. "That's um... that's not my pocket."

Amanda's eyes widened as she finally realized what he meant.

"Butch what the fu-"

Her attempt to speak was cut off by the approaching mutants. Their inane chatter grew closer, and their breathing shallowed in an attempt to be as quiet as possible. Finally, after another five incredibly awkward minutes, the mutants lumbered away.

Immediately Butch pulled himself out of the cliffside. His face was still tinged with an embarrassed blush. He stumbled forward and turned to Amanda, who was in a similar state to him.

"We should get our scrap and go home," he suggested.

"Yeah," she said, not looking him in the eye, "let's just go home."

\-----------------------------------

The walk home was agonizing for both of them. Amanda knew they should talk about what happened, but couldn't find the right words, no matter how hard she tried. Butch was too embarrassed to speak at all, let alone about his inconvenient erection.

They were silent except for the occasional small talk, painfully awkward for both of them. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Butch mentally scolded himself during the silent stretches of their walk. He didn't want her to know how he felt about her. 

He was just so close to her, pressed up against an amazing pair of-

No. he cut off that train of thought. No point in thinking about what will never happen.

As soon as they got back to their house in Megaton, the both went straight to their respective rooms, with only an awkward mumble of goodnight between the two. 

Butch lay awake that night, agonizing over the events of the day, hoping Amanda might magically forget what happened. He would have no such luck, however.

\-----------------------------------

It had been three days since what Butch had been referring to as "the incident."

Life had been awkward as all hell, with Amanda and him exchanging few words that weren't necessary. The awkwardness that hung in the air was so thick that he knew it wouldn't dissipate with time. They would have to talk about the cave. He only hoped Amanda would be the one to bring it up. She was always better at talking about things.

Luckily, his wish was granted.

She waltzed in the door while he was lying on the couch, quietly polishing his switchblade.

"Butch," she inhaled deeply, "we've got to talk about this. I'd rather not live in a constant state of avoidance. And don't even think about denying what happened."

He sat up and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

She didn't beat around the bush, not even a little bit. "How in the world can you get a boner in a small cave with 3 goddamn Super Mutants waiting outside to kill us?"

Butch's face flushed. "I um-you see-" he stuttered.

Amanda's face tinged pink as well. "Can we please just... be mature? I just want to get this out of the way so that we can be normal again."

"Ok, ok." Butch took a deep breath. "That cave was really small, and I was pressed completely up against you, like in a really tiny space, like really small." 

He was babbling, forcing the words out quickly and haphazardly as he attempted what he intended to be an apology. 

"And you were really close, and like rubbing up against me, and you have like, really nice ti-" Shit. He hadn't meant to say that last part. His face grew even redder as he looked down, refusing to even look at Amanda.

"What are you saying, Butch?" She asked, less sternly than her original tone.

"Just that, like, I kinda, you know-" 

"Butch, just spit it out, please."

He stayed silent and instead acted on impulse, leaning forward, closing his eyes, and pressing a kiss to Amanda's lips. He pulled away almost as soon as he had touched her, pulse hammering in fear of her reaction.

When he opened his eyes to gauge her reaction, her eyes were wide in shock and she looked like she was thinking hard. Not a good sign.

He started sputtering an apology "Shit, I'm sorry, that- that was a mistake, I'm just gonna go get a dri-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Amanda leaned in and tilted her chin up to his, fitting her mouth against his and closing her eyes. This kiss was gentle and soft, and much longer than Butch's nerve fueled peck. Her lips were soft against his as his eyes fluttered closed and he tangled his hands in her long hair.

When they finally broke for air he was pretty much speechless.

"Amanda," he breathed.

"Butch," she giggled, seemingly less stunned than he was, "are you really sorry for kissing me?"

"Definitely not now," he said, still in a haze from their perfect kiss. 

"Good," she said matter-of-factly, "because I think we should kiss more often." 

He wondered how she could be so nonchalant about something he'd been wanting to do for months. 

"Definitely," he said, before pulling her in for another one. He wiped his previous plan for the night to go get a drink, her lips were intoxicating enough, and he could wager a pretty good guess on how the rest of his evening would go.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people portray Butch as a really smooth, flirty guy, but I feel like once he was around someone he actually has feelings for he would be awkward as hell and thought it would be cute/funny to write about it.


End file.
